Ambrosia
by Aim 1.0
Summary: It was tempting and Percy has to fight his urges for power. Will his friends be able to help him?


################

**Ambrosia**

by Frangelo19ofX1-1R

################

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, you have saved the fate of humanity and for that, we owe you our deepest gratitude," Chiron said.

All the campers gathered round the campfire singing songs about the heroic roles of each and every one during the Titan War. The Apollo cabin had made a beautiful song, singing with beauty and passion. The Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins made the decorations for the gathering. Clarisse and the Ares cabin where busy brandishing their sword and boasting that the camp would've never won without them. Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other but Percy looked deep in thought.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"You look lost in thought. Is there something wrong?

"It's nothing," Percy sighed.

"The party's for you so cheer up."

"I can't seem to have the mood for it."

"I think you have a problem. You can talk to me."

"Did you ever feel the pressure of being a demigod?"

Annabeth looked puzzled but continued to listen to Percy.

"You know, with all the gods and goddesses planning behind your back, being chased by monsters. Did you ever think that everyone's rooting for you and they think you're all powerful, but you think that it's not enough?"

"Relax, take it easy. You have just defeated Kronos maybe your just tired, and yes you are powerful because you are the son of Poseidon," Annabeth tried her best to comfort Percy.

"Yes, I may have defeated Kronos? If everyone thinks I'm the best what happens if I fail at something? Will they still root for me?" Percy said.

"Many campers died because of this war, I was too weak to save them, Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin, Silena Beauregard head councillor for the Aphrodite and someone will be next because I'm too weak!" Percy walked out and rushed back to his cabin which caused the campers to stop singing.

"Was it because of the song?" said by one from Apollo's cabin.

"I told you we should have made it more upbeat!" said another.

Annabeth didn't want a fight to start so she said: "No guys, it's okay you can continue singing I'll talk to Percy, I think he's not feeling well."

"And by the way, the song was lovely. There's nothing wrong with it."

The Apollo cabin started the song again and Annabeth could overhear their laughter and jolly singing as she went to Cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin.

"Percy, are you there?" but no one answered. She opened the cabin but he wasn't there. Then she went to Percy's most favorite spot the beach. A boy sat there near the surf watching the starry night sky, a boy with green eyes like his father, the boy that Annabeth loves.

"Hey Percy, what happened back there? I was worried what happened to you, I had a mini-heart attack, you dweeb."

"Ever wondered if you could have more power than you could ever imagine? A power that knows no weakness where you can save everyone that you love."

Annabeth sat beside Percy and rested her head in his shoulders.

"Especially, I want to protect you because you're everything to me, you know that right?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and nodded peacefully. She can't believe that this Seaweed Brain was her boyfriend and she is the luckiest person to have him.

"I know you'll protect me Percy, you know weakness makes you stronger. Knowing that you are weak at something means that you are still human. Everyone has their weakness, even gods," Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, all the gods think they're so powerful but they all know they need our help, there just ashamed to admit it" thunder suddenly roared.

"Okay, I'm sorry oh powerful Zeus, don't ruin this night. Thank you."

Percy suddenly remembered an offer the gods gave him the day he defeated Kronos, saved Olympus and save mankind. He was offered immortality. At the back of his mind he wanted that, but he can't afford to lose Annabeth. Immortality meant nothing to him if it means that one day he'll be seeing Annabeth die and he's still 16.

"Annabeth you're the best thing that ever happened in my life."

Annabeth replied with a kiss as if they wanted time to stop and remain that way: peaceful, no worries, and safe.

As Percy went back to his cabin the door suddenly closed. He figured it must have been the wind, and he couldn't think that much because he was tired and sleepy. The moment he went to bed he had a dream. An eerie voice resonated at the back of his ear telling him:

_Everyone has a weakness. _

_Save everyone that you love_

_Gods...powerful_

_No weakness_

_Protect Annabeth..._

A creepy voice whispered in his ear. He was in a huge dark forest. An old woman with tattered close, pointy nose, crooked teeth and a nasty breath approached from the darkness.

"Son of Poseidon, I have been waiting for you," the old woman said. "Your eyes tell what you truly desire. Its power isn't it?"

Percy tried not to look shocked.

The lady had a grin in her face. "Demigods, always asking for more power so you want to protect your loved ones, Is that the only reason?"

"Yes," Percy replied.

"Nonsense, if its power you want, you'll have the world for yourself. You'll become a god, or even powerful than any god. Come, I'll show you something."

Percy walked in a trance as if the eyes of the old woman were a magnet pulling him towards a cave. He started to think that maybe this isn't just a dream. He can feel a heavy weight from his body forcing him to follow everything the old woman says but he brushed that thought aside, focusing in the deep eyes of the woman. A light shone inside and an elegant gold plate was atop a table made of rock.

"Percccyyyy Jackson," the old woman hissed. "Eat it and you will be more powerful than the gods. "The woman had the worst evil laugh Percy heard.

"What's on it exactly?" Percy asked.

"Ambrosssia, my demigod." the old woman said.

"What? I thought eating ambrosia could kill us? So to become powerful you would kill me?" Percy uncapped his pen and a glowing bronze sword grew. Etched along the guard was _Anaklusmos—_Riptide. He pointed it in the neck of the old woman and threatened her to give him the power he wanted.

"Ambrosssssia and nectar is the power, young demigod. What did the gods tell you? Don't eat it because you'll die? They're only afraid you'll overpower them. "The woman's eyes turned green and the old woman changed its form. A beautiful woman stood before him. Percy noticed that the woman didn't have feet. She was a _draceanae, _having a body of a serpent."

"Eat,my demigod and you'll have immortality. You'll protect the ones you love, especially Annabeth."

The words of the draceanae were powerful, very tempting. Percy walked as if in a trance towards the plate and ate all of it. The green eyes of the draceanae glistened in the dark.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Percy growled. His eyes were turning white; his skin was going to burn. He could feel his blood was going to ignite and his bones were that of the white grains in the desert. He wished this was all a dream but it felt so real. Then all went black.

Grover dashed to the Athena's cabin and knocked as hard as he could. Annabeth jumped out of bed as soon as she hear the noise.

"Grover, its the middle of the night why are you shouting?" Annabeth was still groggy and sleepy.

"It's Percy, he walked towards the forest as if in a trance. An old woman was with her but she couldn't fool me, that serpent body, I know who she is."

"Grover, what are you saying?" Annabeth trying to piece out the puzzles.

"What I'm saying is, Echidna, the Mother of All Monsters is with Percy. The one Percy encountered at the arch. They went outside of camp, who knows what will happen to him?"

"This is bad, if Percy is with Echidna, oh gods. Did you overhear something about their conversation?"

"Something about power and protection, I think."

"Percy, why? Grover let's go get Clarisse. We'll need her."

"Aye, aye captain. But hurry, I'm worried abot Perce."

Grover ran to the Ares cabin and knocked as quiet as he could. Before even touch the door, it opened and Clarisse was there.

"I am not going." Clarisse furiously said.

"Going where? Grover asked.

"Don't act dumb. I heard you and Annabeth talking, it's the middle of the night and you're voices are irritating."

"What if I tell you that I have your spear?" Grover asked with a grin.

"Maimer? Where did you put him. If anything happens to it I'll break your bones, I'll crush them till you die and if you die, I'd kill you again."

Grover gulped. "If you want it you have to guide us to the forest."

"No way."

"Then,goodbye Maimer." Grover was about to turn around, but then.

"I hate you you old stinking, satyr. Fine I'll lead you but I'm not helping you, you heard that satyr?" Clarisse eyes seemed to pierce through Grover's body.

"Yes Sir, I mean, Ma'am. But first swear to the River Styx"

"Yeah, yeah I swear to the River of Styx now where's Maimer?"

"At the back of your cabin door. I never got it" Grover ran towards the barriers.

"We'll wait for you outside Clarisse!"

"Damn that satyr, making me swear on that river. Urgh and I was having a wonderful dream about my pet unicorn, Blossom. That good for nothing satyr. Maimer were you hurt my baby?"

Grover saw Annabeth near the barriers of the camp. She looked worried, pale and very confused. He never saw Annabeth that way before. The Annabeth he knew was calm, serious, and always knew what to do.

"Annabeth, what's wrong."

"Grover," Annabeth tearing up, "I'm scared of what's going to happen. I talked to Percy earlier and he told me something about wanting more power because his too weak. He wants to protect us but I think his being blinded by power."

"Shhh, don't cry Annabeth, will find him and you know Perce, he knows what's right from wrong we'll find him."

"He satyr, let's go." Clarisse all prepared for a war.

"Clarisse you don't need a suit of armor." Grover said.

"It's better prepared who knows what stupid thing Percy tried to do this time. I can't believe I'm helping that guy. He's the hero, why doesn't he save himself."

"Hey, Clarisse we need you ok. We are all heroes here in our own little way," Annabeth said as she recovered.

"Ok, let's go Annabeth." Clarisse said.

While travelling they saw slime like a large trail of a snake was there. The forest they were in was dark and pretty deep, it was sure to get lost, but with Clarisse and Annabeth's hunting skills and Grover being the wildlife preserver they easily found a large rocky cave at the center of the forest. They heard cries from inside and immediately ran inside. There they saw Percy hanging upside down and five draceanaes were hissing and laughing at him. Percy looked thinner, as if his life force was sucked, bruises were marked all over his body.

"Iss thiss the power you wanted?" Echidna hissed with a laugh. " You are right sssson of Possseidon you are weak, weak against temptation. You are drowned on your own sssselfish wants. You never really care for your friendssss and family. But I am amazed at what the mark of Achilles did to you. A normal human or demigod would've been dead by now."

"Echidna!" Annabeth cried. "Let him go."

" Oh, that's sweet. The little girly went for his boyfriend. Pathetic. You still want this boy who betrayed all of you?"

"What did you do to him?" Annabeth readied her dagger for any sudden movement.

" I made him ate Ambrosia, you should've seen his face when he was suffering. That was classic."

"How dare you!" Annabeth charged at Echidna. But the draceanaes blocked her. Clarisse went in and tackled one draceanae and it burst in to dust.

"Sister!" Echidna cried. "Fellow sisters attack them!"

Clarisse hammered her way throught the group and killed two draceanaes in a single swing. Annabeth was equally swift and because of anger became aggressive and killed each remaining draceanae.

"How'd you like the taste of that?" Clarrise said proudly.

But before they could celebrate the beautiful Echidna enlarged itself. She became 5 times her own size.

"No one would ever defeat me! I am the most powerful. I am the mother of all monsters. I am your worst nightmare." Echidna screamed. "Percy Jackson almost killed me at the arch that day. But I am still alive and here to take on revenge."

While Echidna was talking Annabeth signaled Grover and Clarisse and they knew already what to do. Grover will become the decoy and Clarisse will attack the monster while Annabeth will free Percy.

"Hey ugly!" Grover shouted. "Want a piece of me?"

Echidna turned to Grover but because of her size her moves began to slow. Grover took this chance to play his flute and summoned plants to tie echidna in place. Clarisse tried to find an openning but Echidna kept moving which made it hard. Annabeth ran to Percy and quickly untied him. Percy's fever was very high , and she was sure that it won't take long before he dies.

"Oh no you don't Seaweed Brain, you can't die on me." Annabeth wept.

"Annabeth look out!" Clarisse warned. Echidna was about to grab Annabeth and crush her but just in time she rolled to the side jumped as high as she could and slashe Echidna's head in mid air. A huge blast of dust scattered through the air.

"Percy!" Grover said.

Annabeth held a cold Percy in her arms.

"Stay with me, Percy. Don't die on me, please." Annabeth wept.

"Yow Perce, I know you're there. Say something." Grover said. And for once Clarisse was a loss for words. A little tear which she tries to hold fell through her eyes which she quickly wiped.

"Percyyyyy!" Annabeth screamed. But no answer. She was going to lose hope when she remembered something important.

Guys help me bring Percy to the nearest source of water. Athena gave me an idea. They all carried Percy to the river and gently placed his body on the water. But nothing happened. Annabeth prayed so hard that for each word a tear fell on her face. Then she kissed Percy like it'd be the last one. And Percy's body began to glow. Thunder and lightning roared and then silence ate the noise.

"What happened?" Percy said still nauseous and groggy.

Annabeth, Clarisse and Grover all hugged him so tightly.

As they were going to camp Percy apologized for his behavior.

"Guys I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was tempted by Echidna to do something like that. All I wanted was more power to protect you all because I can't afford to lose all of you. You are the world to me guys. Thanks for being there for me. I owe you all my deepest gratitude. I am blessed to have such wonderful friends like you."

"Well that's okay Percy, but as soon as we enter camp, you're my enemy again. You hear that?" Clarisse managed to say with a smile.

"You know Percy you don't need to protect us by risking your life. Its enough to know that you're always there for us. And always remember that we will also be here for you. And remember no ambrosia for a month, Annabeth's prescription. Oh you are also sentenced to a date at the beach with me tomorrow." Annabeth said.

"I'm lucky to have all of you." And they all went back to camp as the sun was rising.

**FIN**

EMAIL YOUR COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS AT:

_frangelorivera619 _


End file.
